<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Je t'aime, Mundy..." by NippyDipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946322">"Je t'aime, Mundy..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NippyDipper/pseuds/NippyDipper'>NippyDipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Spy being a softie, Wholesome, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NippyDipper/pseuds/NippyDipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having sex, Spy and Sniper are lying together in Spy’s comfortable, and warm, bed. As Spy watches the Sniper sleep on his chest, he allows himself to be a little more expressive and affectionate by admitting his love to the ‘sleeping’ Sniper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Je t'aime, Mundy..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is wholesome, fluffy, scene that was requested by a fan on Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two were lying in Spy's comfortable bed, with the Sniper having his arms wrapped around the Frenchman, while sleeping. They had a wonderful night— mainly Sniper fucking Spy until he was a puddle of pleasure against the mattress— and now, this was their aftermath.</p><p>The Sniper had his head resting on Spy's bare chest, quietly listening to his precious heartbeat while sleeping soundly. And Spy was just lying there with a soft expression, watching the Australian sleep. He loved the feral Bushman... if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have changed. Yes, he was still arrogant and selfish, but not as much as when he used to be— when he was alone.</p><p>A gentle hand was lightly placed atop the Bushman's short, brown, hair. It stayed like that for a while as Spy hesitated, before he built the courage to soothingly run his slender fingers through his hair and close his own eyes. Even if he loved the Sniper, he found it difficult to express those passionate emotions, even while having intercourse. But he knew the Sniper knew that he loved him, and never pressured him to say '<em>I love you</em>'.</p><p>That was another reason why he loved the Bushman. The Bushman respected his privacy and comfort zone a lot. He never pressured the Frenchman into doing something he wasn't ready for, and he tried to be very understanding. Now, that's what I call a man.</p><p>    "... <em>Je t'aime</em>, Mundy..."</p><p>Those words seemed to just flow out from his mouth, and Spy couldn't stop it. It was true, he really did love Mundy... But he just didn't have the confidence to say it out loud, at the Sniper.</p><p>    "Oi <em>love</em> ya too, Spook.."</p><p>With a cheeky grin, the tired Aussie tilted his head up and looked at Spy with half-lidded eyes. Those sudden words flustered the Frenchman to a point where his face bloomed a rosy colour and went down to his chest. He found it rare whenever Spy showed affection, and he made sure to never miss it.</p><p>    "Oi love ya too..."</p><p>And with those repeated words, Mundy leaned forwards and connected his lips gently with the Spy's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully y'all liked this short, wholesome, scene... 👉👈 Feel free to request more Sniper/Spy plots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>